Total Drama: Best of Both Worlds
by Obikinoah
Summary: My Brains, Brawn, and Beauty All-Stars meet the best of When Worlds Collide. My collab with some of the coolest people on this site: Theawesomedragonhunter, JustTheClassicalGirl, ThorBringsTheThunder, and GirlPower54 2.0
1. Final Cast

As two 14-ish girls jumped off the pl-

"Who you calling 14? I'm 15!"

"Hey, JT!" Obi said.

JustTheClassicalGirl had long, black hair, dark brown hair, and tan skin.

She wore black glasses, a yellow sweater, white under shirt, and a navy skirt.

"I'm good, too, thanks for asking," the other girl said, dryly.

"Jeep!" Obi yelled.

GirlPower542.0 walked up to the four others. Tad tsked and said, "Took you long enough, sis."

"Nice to see you too, Noah," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Now for the new cast members!"

A boy stepped off, with blue hair that matched his new blue suit. "Looking sharp, Dante!" Thor said. Dante bowed and said, "I figured I'd buy one after Worlds."

Tad gave him a thumbs up.

Nalin also stepped off, in a monk's robe. He bowed amd walked over to Keanu, doing their secret handshake and he said, "I hope we're on the same team!"

"Love the robe!" Keanu said.

"Love the hair!" Nalin responded.

Keanu ran his hand through the back and smiled.

Dixie jumped off in her cowgirl getup. She dusted off her flannel around her waist and smiled. "Is Caeden here?" Thor shook his head. Dixie sighed.

JT cut in and said, "Also on this season is..."

"Jacob!" Tad interjected, while Jacob jumped off, giving a peace sign.

"Cardinal - we Phoenix!" Thor said.

Phoenix got off and brushed back his red hair.

"Alina, Corbin, Opal, Bri,, Lee Asher, Koh!" JT said again.

"Caeden, Jaedyn, Rory, and Kalissa made it," Jeep yelled.

Obi face palmed. "Guys! We'll take turns being the main host!"

"I'll write the first chapter, Thor next, then Tad, Jeep, then finally JT! Ok? Good. This is the end of the update. Bye, Obi fans!"


	2. Making Friends is Hard -Bri

_**This chapter was written by world-renowned god of thunder... ThorBringsTheThunder...**_

 _ **My chapter will follow...**_

 _ **-Obi**_

"Hello, viewers at home!" Obi shouted.

"We're the gang that's hosting!" Jeep said, leaning an arm on his shoulder.

"Hosting what, exactly, you might ask?" Tad spread his arms wide.

"Simple! The latest season of Total Drama!" JT snapped her fingers.

"Get ready for…" Thor started.

"Total!" The boys said.

"Drama!" The girls added.

"Best of Both Worlds!" They all said together.

Theme Song: I Wanna Be Famous

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine,

You guys are on my mind,

You asked me what I wanted to be,

and now I think the answer is plain to see,

I wanna be famous.

To live the life, a celebrity.

To see the sights, in reality.

Everyone will cheer when they hear my name,

I'll be that one day,

'Cause I wanna be famous!

Na na nana nana na nana nana na, nana nana nana!

I wanna be (seen!) I wanna be (heard!) I wanna be famous!

I wanna be (known!) I wanna be (loved!) I wanna be famous!

Doo doo doodoo doo doo...

End Theme

"For this season, we're taking players from Total Drama: Brains Brawn Beauty and Total Drama: When Worlds Collide, to pit against each other in the ultimate social experiment!" Jeep announced.

"They've been sent here, The K'wala Islands, an archipelago in New Zealand which has hosted seasons past, like Total Drama: The K'wala Islands and Total Drama: The Curse of K'wala," Thor said, subtly advertising the stories.

"Without further ado, let's see who you wanted!" Obi announced. "Who's hosting today, anyway?"

Thor whipped out a schedule from his breast pocket. "Oh, hey, it's me! And… JT. But, Obi, you have your boat thing with the- ah, special surprises."

"Right." Obi went right as Tad and Jeep went left, leaving only Thor and JT.

"We installed cameras on the boat containing our returnees," JT smiled.

"That was my line!" Thor whined.

"Shut up," JT said, still smiling. "We're on camera."

"Oh," Thor started to grin. "Why aren't they cutting to the Drama Boat yet?"

"They're waiting for your line."

"That's your line!"

"Right, but I took yours accidentally, so this one's yours."

Thor sighed. "Let's go there now!"

* * *

Static

* * *

The scene began at a dining room of sorts. One boy was there, playing solitaire.

"Cards?" A girl asked as she walked by. She was short and had large glasses behind her curtain of dark hair.

"Yep," the boy responded. He pulled out a chair. "Wanna play?"

She smiled. "Sure."

"Do you know Go Fish?" The boy asked, shuffling the deck.

"Doesn't everyone?"

The boy paused. He smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

There was a pause.

"I'm Alina, by the way," the girl said, reaching out her hand.

The boy shook it firmly. "Caeden. I don't think we were on the same season."

Alina shook her head. "I was on When Worlds Collide."

Caeden nodded. "That'd be why I don't recognize you. Do you play with seven cards?"

"Yep."

"Alright," Caeden dealt the cards, and picked up his hand. "Got any eights?"

* * *

Static

* * *

"This way, Dante," a girl commanded. She wore expensive clothes and jewelry.

The boy, obviously Dante, bowed. "Yes, ma'am." He wore a polished suit that went with his combed hair.

The girl frowned. "Dante, I've told you to call me Kalissa, have I not?"

Dante shook his head. "I apologize, ma'am, but to do so would be unprofessional. I have a level of service I must uphold."

Kalissa sighed. "Well, if the longest sentence that you've said in weeks is reminding me that you have to be professional, I guess you have to be professional."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Dante."

"Yes, ma'am?"

Kalissa inhaled. "What would you say if I told you I was in love with you?"

"I'd laugh politely at your joke, ma'am," Dante replied.

Kalissa sighed as the two rounded a corner, and bumped into a boy, knocking him over.

"Geez, watch it," the boy growled, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Hey," Kalissa pointed to him. "You're from Brains Brawn Beauty, right?"

"Yes, he is," Dante confirmed. "Though I can't place your name. Condor? Canary?"

"Cardinal!" The boy shouted. "But on this season, I'm… Vulture."

"Vulture," Kalissa repeated.

"Yes," Vulture grinned evilly. "A cold, manipulative antagonist. I suggest you stay out of my way if you want to stay in this game."

"Duly noted," Kalissa rolled her eyes. "Dante, please. I don't want to talk to this person anymore."

"Yes, ma'am." Dante dutifully walked over to Vulture and punched him in the gut.

"Shall we?" Kalissa asked. The two walked off in the direction Vulture had come from, leaving the boy on the ground.

"...Mother…" Vulture whimpered.

* * *

Static

* * *

"Well, hello, Mr. Walrus," a boy said to himself, walking through a corridor. "I'm Jacob, and you are?"

He paused.

"Tobias the Walrus. Huh. Not a very common name, that."

He paused again.

"It was your father's?" Jacob whistled. "I like it. I got the name Jacob from a book. I can't remember what though…"

"...Oh yeah! A Christmas Carol! Come to think of it, I don't remember anyone named Carol in the book, so it's kind of a dumb name."

He paused for a third time.

"A carol is a song? I didn't know that. I don't listen to music- it makes my schizophrenia worse. But of course, you don't know what that is."

He paused yet again.

"That's what I thought you'd say, and you're close, but that's a common misconception, Tobias. Schizophrenia is where you have hallucinations, not split personalities." Jacob frowned. "How do I know that?..."

"...Oh yeah. I have schizophrenia. Well, Mr. Walrus- Mr. Walrus? Mr. Walrus?"

Jacob looked around frantically. "Nooooooooooo!"

* * *

Static

* * *

A boy and a girl were walking down the corridor, holding hands- they were obviously dating.

They paused when they heard Jacob's cry.

"Was that… a primal scream?" The boy asked. He wore a designer suit, and, most notably, had a large amount silver hair.

"It's probably just Jacob, Ali," the girl sighed. She was rather tall, with a black tank top and black pixie-cut hair. "This is our special day, so let's not worry about it.

'Ali' smiled. "Of course, Opal. How could I forget our one-year anniversary?" He said, looking at his hand to remember.

Opal smiled. "That's what I love to hear, Alysson. Let's go meet people!"

Alysson groaned. "Must we? We already know all these people from TV."

Opal put her hands on her hips. "We are meeting people, and that's final. Look! There's one now!"

She pointed to a punk girl, who was stabbing a table with her hunting knife.

"Um… Can we choose someone else- whoa!" Alysson struggled to keep his balance as Opal pulled on his arm.

"Hi!" Opal said brightly to the punk.

She looked at Opal. "Opal, from season one?" She asked flatly.

"Yes, that's me!"

"You used to look, like, eight." The punk snorted.

Opal's smile tightened. "I guess I did. I went through a growth spurt at the beginning of the summer, so that's why. And what's your name?"

"Name's Koh," Koh spat on the ground.

"Um… I'm Alysson, or Ali for short," Alysson interjected awkwardly.

"Didn't ask," Koh shook her head.

A beat.

"Well," Opal was struggling to retain her cheery disposition. "We'll leave you to… whatever it is you were doing. Bye, now!"

"Losers," Koh mumbled as they walked away.

Opal clenched her fist.

"Opal," Alysson said. "Remember your anger management classes."

Opal sighed. "You're right."

Koh coughed, hiding a laugh.

Opal turned around and launched herself at the punk. "Aiiee!"

"Opal!" Alysson pulled her back.

"What the heck? Trying to kill me?" Koh angrily brushed herself off. She showed Opal her knife. "Don't mess with me again, or you'll be sorry."

Before Opal could say anything, Alysson nodded. "We won't. Bye."

"Bye, Ali," Koh laughed as they left.

* * *

Static

* * *

"Ohm… Ohm…" A boy in a plain brown monk's robe meditated on a table.

"Ohm…"

Suddenly, another boy materialized. He was tall and brawny, and looked... Hawaiian? "What's so good about measuring resistance?"

The monk boy peeked open an eye. When he saw who it was, he broke into a grin. "Keanu! How's life been treating you?"

Keanu smiled, too. "Good, good. And you, Nalin- you look like a million bucks!"

Nalin looked at his robe. "You really don't think I overdid it? It's cashmere, you know. Difficult to dry clean."

Keanu ruffled Nalin's hair. "That's the Nalin I know- always concerned about his robes. So what have you been up to?"

"Let's see… I took up knitting… Went to a Twenty Two Engineers concert… not much else. Oh! I brought you something back from Nepal!"

Nalin rummaged around in his robe pockets, gave up, and looked in his satchel. There, he pulled out a small stuffed animal.

Keanu took it carefully and examined it while Nalin beamed. "It's a handmade stuffed sheep!"

Keanu was emotionless for one second. Two.

His face contorted into a massive grin. "Haha! It's perfect!"

"I thought you'd like it," Nalin nodded, content. "What have you been doing?"

Keanu shrugged. "Eh. I did some surfing… ate some seafood… not much else. But this time, I'm determined!"

Nalin raised an eyebrow. "To win, or to redeem yourself with Bri?"

Keanu flushed. "...Yes."

Nalin shook his head. "Not to sound pessimistic, but you've got no chance."

Keanu puffed out his chest. "Oh, ye of little faith. I, Keanu, shall do what I must to achieve all of my goals! That's final!"

The big Hawaiian tripped over his own feet as he walked away.

* * *

Static

* * *

"Nooooooooo…" Jacob wailed.

* * *

Static

* * *

A tall boy spoke into a rolled-up-paper megaphone. "The Ultimate Competition of… um…"

"Extreme and Utter Strength?" A second boy suggested. He was short, but rather handsome to boot.

The tall boy nodded. "..of Extreme and Utter Strength shall shortly commence."

"Tell them how it works, Rory!" A third boy said. He wore a ripped tank top, and was extremely muscular.

Rory, the tall boy, raised an eyebrow. "Why? There's no one else here. Just you, me, and Corbin."

Corbin, the handsome one, shrugged. "It's a fair point."

The other teen shook his head. "Dramatic effect, guys!"

Rory rolled his eyes. "Sure, Gryphon. Here's how it'll go. When I say 'go', you two will race to push these extremely heavy boxes down the hall. First to do so wins. Happy?"

Gryphon nodded. "Undoubtedly so."

"Let's get this show on the road!" Corbin rubbed his hands together.

"Alright," Rory let himself smirk. "Ready? Three… two… one… Go!"

Corbin and Gryphon charged at the boxes.

WHUMP!

It was like running into a wall. The boys fell down, dazed.

"How heavy are these boxes?" Corbin asked, struggling to stand.

Rory frowned. "Only, like, five hundred pounds."

"Five hundred?!" Gryphon gasped, clutching his shoulder. "Are you crazy?"

Rory spotted someone in the distance. "Hey! Someone's coming!"

Corbin and Gryphon stood up and tried to look normal- a losing battle.

"Hey, boys!" A girl called in a southern accent, from the other side of the boxes. She wore a pink cowgirl hat, and that's all that could be seen, since the boxes were as tall as she was.

"Oh, hey, Dixie," Rory called back. "Is Caeden there?"

"You can't see me, but I'm shaking my head," Dixie shouted. "I'm looking for him right now."

"I think I saw him in the kitchen," Corbin said. "Playing cards with a Japanese girl."

"Okay, thanks," Dixie said. "Mind if I join you? You're the fastest way to the kitchen."

"You can try," Gryphon said, "But those boxes are-"

He was interrupted by a low rumble, as Dixie pushed one of the boxes out of the way. "There we are; that was blocking the hall."

The three boys' jaws dropped as Dixie strolled away. "Thanks, boys."

* * *

Static

* * *

A girl lounged on the deck of the ship. She wore a low-cut tank top, white shorts, and designer sunglasses. Everything about her looked expensive.

"Ah…" She said, relaxed. "This is the life."

Suddenly, another girl burst onto the scene. She wore a sweater, blue jeans, and thick glasses- in essence, the exact opposite of the first girl.

"Sorry," the studious-looking girl apologized, looking nervous. "Can I study up here?"

The rich girl peered at her over her sunglasses. "Study? For what?"

The studious girl sighed. "If I get eliminated first, second, or third, I'll make it back in time for my midterms. It can't hurt to be prepared."

The rich girl looked like she wanted to say something, but stopped herself. "Yeah, sure. Study away."

The studious girl meekly cleared a table. "Thanks. I'm Jaedyn."

"Bri," Bri replied, turning onto her stomach.

Both girls were quiet for a moment.

"Um…" Jaedyn scratched her head. "This is awkward, but do you remember Newton's Third Law? It's not in the textbook, since we were expected to have them memorized, but I have a bad memory and-"

Bri groaned. "Isn't that the one with actions and reactions?"

Jaedyn snapped her fingers. "Of course! Thank you."

"No problem."

Finally, they were both quiet.

This, of course, meant it was the perfect time for another distraction, and it appeared in the form of a short Chinese boy.

"Hi, Tai," Jaedyn sighed. "What's up?"

Tai shrugged. He pointed to his stomach, as if to say he was hungry.

"Well, there should be some snacks in the kitchen, but I think we're getting a meal soon," Jaedyn reasoned.

"Ugh," Bri moaned. "Do any of you understand the concept of quiet?"

Jaedyn glared at her. "Tai might, since he's an elective mute."

"Oh…" Bri said weakly. "...What's that?"

"Psychological," Jaedyn said, as if that explained it. "You know what? I'm hungry too. Let's find some food, Tai."

Tai nodded and they departed.

Bri shook her head. "Making friends is hard…"

Suddenly, her ears perked up. "Do I hear… bells?"

She stood up and peered over the side of the deck, where, indeed, a motorboat was coming closer and closer.

"Not my problem," Bri sighed, and went back to her relaxation.

* * *

Static

* * *

"Hello, viewers!" Obi shouted. He had to shout since he was driving a motorboat with five teens in the back. "You might remember the talk of the special surprises! Well, here they are!"

The camera cut to the five teens. From left to right, there was a pale-faced, worried-looking boy, an expensively-clothed girl with a nasty expression on her face, a good-looking boy with casual attire, a petite girl who looked like she'd been crying, and a buff Mexican.

"That's right!" Obi yelled. "These five will be joining our alumni in the big competition! And," he dropped his voice as the motor quieted, "they'll be joining them on the Drama Boat too."

He turned around. "Players? Get on that boat!"

The teens smiled- except for the petite girl- and transferred to the much larger boat. Then, Obi drove away.

The scene changed, now showing all five of the teens in the boat.

"Well," the casually-clothed boy and the muscular boy said at the same time. They looked at each other and their eyes narrowed. "We should probably introduce ourselves," they said in unison again.

"I'll start," the casual boy said. "I'm Nicolas. I'm pleased to make each and every one of your acquaintances." He turned to the bratty-looking girl. "And who might you be, milady?"

"Ugh! I am not your lady, you creep, so get away from me!" The girl held up her hand, like she was too good for him.

Nicolas frowned. "I apologize. What was your name?"

"Auzzy," Auzzy spat. "Now shut up."

"Calm down," the muscular teen said. "I think you guys just got off on the wrong foot. I'm Pedro."

"You would be," Auzzy muttered. "Mr. Perfect."

Pedro blinked. "I'm assuming I should take that as an insult."

"Good," Auzzy stuck her tongue out at him. She turned to the sad-looking girl. "Who are you?"

The girl promptly burst into tears. "WAAAAAH!"

Auzzy laughed. "Loser."

"Hey now," the worried looking boy said, his voice quavering. "This is Anastasia. She's just a little nervous around people, that's all."

Auzzy directed her attention to the boy. "And who are you? You look like you're about to pee your pants, I might add."

"Damien Pri- uh, I mean Smith. Damien Smith," the boy blushed.

"You look real familiar…" Nicolas squinted at him.

Damien paled. "Nope. Not at all. Or I shouldn't, anyway, since I'm just a farm boy from Texas."

Nicolas frowned. "You don't look Texan. Or sound it."

Damien shrugged. "We moved from Hollyw- Holly… ville. We moved from Hollyville. Small town. You've never heard of it."

Nicolas shrugged. "Cool."

"Ugh, do you ever shut up?" Auzzy said, surprising everyone. She was talking to Anastasia, who was still crying.

"I- I- I- WAAAAH!" Anastasia kept weeping loudly.

"Ah, gee," Damien bit his lip. "You three can go. I'll stay with her."

"Okay," Pedro said. He looked at Nicolas. "A word?"

"Sure," The corner of Nicolas' mouth flicked upward. The boys moved into a corner of the room.

"Don't even bother with Auzzy man," Pedro said, nodding at the girl who was now yelling at Damien, for no apparent reason.

Nicolas smirked. "Is this what you call a man to man conversation?"

Pedro sighed. "I'm just saying. Look at her. She's a villain."

Nicolas, for some reason, found this funny. He almost laughed.

"But Pedro, bud. So am I."

Pedro's eyes widened and he ran away from Nicolas' haunted stare.

"And good luck making the others believe you!" Nicolas called. He left in the opposite direction, followed by Auzzy.

Damien and Anastasia were the only ones left in the room.

"Hey… It's okay…" Damien soothed the girl. "What's going on?"

Anastasia spoke for the first time, in a slight Russian accent. "I'm scared. What if they don't like me?"

Damien shrugged. "You'll get eliminated, I suppose. Look, I'm not one to sugarcoat things. But if you can work hard and make friends, you'll probably make the merge. Got it?"

Anastasia nodded and smiled. "Can… can we be friends?"

Damien grinned. "Of course. Can I call you Annie?"

She nodded. "Thanks."

Suddenly, a voice reverberated out of nowhere. "Attention! Could all competitors please report to the rec room on the second level? Thanks, and have a good day~!"

Damien smiled. "It looks like we'll start right now. Let's go, Annie."

* * *

Static

* * *

Caeden was the first to enter the room.

"First one! Ha- Dixie!"

He rushed over to the cowgirl and they embraced. "I missed you!"

Dixie smiled. "Me too!"

Meanwhile, Pedro entered the rec room from the other side, alone. "Man I've got to warn everyone about Nicolas! Maybe he was just joking… yeah, that'd be it."

He was interrupted when Opal entered the room, calling behind her, "Okay! You catch up, Ali!"

She bumped into Pedro, and they both stumbled.

Opal looked up. "Why, I oughtta… hi…" her voice went soft as she looked at Pedro.

"...Hi…" Pedro replied, staring at her.

"Hi!" Alysson jumped into the middle of them. He looked at Pedro. "Who are you?"

"Pedro," Pedro grunted. "I'm new."

Corbin, Rory, and Gryphon entered as a group.

"No way, dude," Gryphon shook his head. "Axe Murderer 3 was the best."

Rory shrugged. "I like the original. More plotline and less gore."

Corbin shrugged. "I like AM 2. Remember? When the girl goes into the closet, and-"

"He rips her head off!" They all said at once, and laughed.

"Yuck," Auzzy shoved past the boys. "I'm dying from the high testosterone levels."

"I know," Bri followed her. "It's like brainpower and stink are two mutually exclusive lifestyles."

Auzzy looked at Bri. "I like you."

Kalissa entered the room, with Dante close behind. They silently stood in a corner.

Nicolas came next. He was chatting up Jaedyn, who was blushing and giggling in spite of herself.

Tai, Koh, Jacob, and Alina walked in uneventfully.

Damien and Anastasia came into the room. Damien had almost coaxed a smile out of the little girl.

Nalin and Keanu were talking loudly as they went in. Keanu saw Bri, and they both blushed. Nalin steered him away. "Not now, buddy. We're playing hard to get, remember?"

Vulture was the last to enter. He was trying to act nonchalantly cool, yet evil. He looked constipated.

"Okay, we're all here now!" the self-proclaimed-villain snarled to no one in particular, although the room was full. "What's the surprise?"

"That would be me," Chris McLean smirked, appearing as he slid down a pole. "Gah! Metal burns!"

He shook his hands out awkwardly, before facing the crowd. "Hi, guys."

"Killer entrance," Gryphon called, causing the others to laugh.

Chris ignored the comment. "Welcome to the next season of Total Drama!"

There was the expected cheering.

"Well," Chris leaned on a wall, decided that hurt his hands, and stopped. "This season, as you can see, is made up of a wide range of players. In fact, there's only one person here who's been on more than one season, and that's Tai."

Tai waved.

"Just like previous seasons, the format will remain the same. Two teams. One challenge. One eliminee."

Everyone nodded; most of them had done this before.

"But, unlike previous seasons, this will be the hardest one yet. Here's why. First, there will be four immunity statuettes. Only four. And all of them are on this boat."

The players gasped.

Chris smirked. "These statuettes come with a twist- unlike earlier seasons, they must be played before the votes are read. So if you play it and nothing happens, well, your loss."

"Whoa," Caeden murmured.

Chris nodded. "I know. The second twist? I'm not hosting. These five are."

He pulled out a poster of the hosts. In it, Obi crossed his arms confidently, Tad and Jeep were arguing, and Thor was trying to flirt with a clearly uninterested JT.

"Um…" Alina raised her hand. "Has any one of these people hosted before?"

Chris shrugged. "Obi did a gig in Scandinavia, but other than that, nope. But let me explain the final, most important twist."

"Which is…?" Gryphon asked.

Chris looked at his watch. "Only that this boat is sinking. In about, oh, I'd say sixteen minutes, all of this will be underwater. So, I'd start getting my stuff, and looking for those immunity statuettes. Go."

The players were still frozen in shock. "I said GO!"

Chris exited the room as the players scrambled around.

"Oh my goodness!" Opal looked around. "Where's my stuff?"

Nalin grabbed his satchel and left immediately.

"Out of my way, loser," Vulture snarled, pushing Dante to the ground. "Revenge."

"Why are there ballerinas everywhere?" Jacob sobbed, trying to find his stuff, but dodging invisible barriers.

"This," Jaedyn murmured to herself. "Is chaos."

* * *

Fifteen Minutes, Fifty-Seven Seconds Later

* * *

BLOOP!

The boat went underwater.

"Welp," Corbin sighed. "There goes our stuff."

* * *

"And that's that!" Thor finished. He had a bag of popcorn in his hand. JT tried to take some popcorn. Thor pulled the bag away. JT slugged him in the shoulder.

Thor flushed and rubbed his arm. "What is this? Beat up on Thor day?"

"Who even names their kid 'Thor'?" JT snarked.

"I'm half Swedish, okay?" Thor protested weakly.

"And on that note," JT appeared. "It looks like the others are coming now!"

The scene cut to the twenty sweaty players, groaning and moaning.

"Worst. Hike. Ever," Opal said wearily. "Why couldn't you guys move over to shore?"

Thor shrugged. "It was hot out. Did you expect me to walk?"

Everyone groaned.

"Well, here they are, everyone!" JT called.

"That was my line again!" Thor said.

"Yeah, but you made an offhand comment, so it was my turn to talk," JT reasoned.

"Ugh," Thor shook his head. "Okay, then! Thank you all for coming today."

"Thanks!" Dixie said brightly.

"I assume Chris filled you in?" JT asked. The others nodded.

"Well, then, let's get right down to it," Thor rubbed his hands together. "Teams!"

Silence.

"Oh, highly exalted Thor," Koh rolled her eyes. "How dost we picketh the teams?"

"Good question!" Thor pointed to her. "As you can see, there are twenty-three of you, but only two teams."

JT smiled for the first time. "Since we can't have uneven numbers, here's how it's going to work. We'll choose team captains, and then they'll pick one teammate each. Then, those people will pick one person, and so on."

Thor leaned on JT, who immediately shrugged him off. "The last person to be selected…"

"...Will be eliminated," he finished dramatically.

There was an epidemic of gasping.

"And, for being first in the alphabet," JT declared, "Alina and Alysson will be our captains!"

"Alina, your team will be… The Dynamite Dogs!" Thor said.

"And Alysson, you will select the first member of… The Crazytown Cats!" JT added.

"Ready?" Thor asked.

"Get to picking!"

Alina looked at all of the players. "This is all so sudden… Um… Caeden."

"Nice," Caeden fist-pumped.

"Alysson?" JT asked.

"Opal, easy," Alysson smiled. Opal skipped over.

"Caeden?"

"Dixie," Caeden said. Dixie ran over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"And Opal?"

"Pedro," Opal pointed to the handsome Mexican.

"Gee, thanks," Alysson grumbled. "But no competition."

"Alright…" Thor looked at the teams. "For the Dynamite Dogs, we have Alina, Caeden, and Dixie. For the Crazytown Cats, we have Alysson, Opal, and Pedro. Dixie, you're up."

Dixie looked at the others. "Rory."

Rory smiled. "Thanks."

"Pedro?"

"The, um, fancy guy," he pointed at Dante.

"Rory?"

"Corbin."

The boys high-fives on the Dogs' side.

"Dante?"

"Kalissa, of course."

Kalissa strode over promptly.

"Corbin, who would you like?"

"Huh, let's see… The new guy looks fun to play with," he pointed to Nicolas.

"Kalissa?"

"Bri."

Bri strode over.

"Here's the report so far-" JT said. "Over on the Dynamite Dogs, we have Alina, Caeden, Dixie, Rory, Corbin, and Nicolas. And for the Crazytown Cats, we have Alysson, Opal, Pedro, Dante, Kalissa, and Bri. Eleven are left- things are getting intense. Keep going; Nicolas?"

"Auzzy," Nicolas smiled. Auzzy spat on his feet.

"And Bri?"

Keanu looked at her expectantly. Bri shook her head. "Hum… Nerd Girl."

"Jaedyn," Jaedyn murmured as she walked over.

"Auzzy?"

"Koh," Auzzy shrugged.

"Jaedyn?"

"Um… Anastasia, right?" Jaedyn pointed to Anastasia, who nodded and joined them.

"Koh?"

"You," the punk pointed directly at Jacob. "You scream well."

Jacob shrugged. "I'll take it, unicorn."

"And… Anastasia?"

"Damien," Anastasia said. A happy Damien walked over.

Thor smirked. "Only five are left- Gryphon, Keanu, Nalin, Tai, and Vulture! For the Dynamite Dogs… Jacob?"

"The Disco Angel," Jacob pointed at Vulture. "I didn't even know those existed."

"Disco wha-!" Vulture scoffed. "I'll take it."

"Damien? Who would you like to pick?"

"Um… The monk."

Nalin joined the team.

"Vulture?"

Vulture grinned. "Keanu. I love breaking up friendships."

Keanu became the last member of the Dynamite Dogs. He frowned, as Bri and Nalin were both on the opposite team.

"Alright, Nalin," Thor stated. "This choice is a biggie. Only Tai and Gryphon are left- one will join your team; the other will go home. Consider your options carefully."

Nalin looked at Tai.

Then at Gryphon.

He raised a finger.

"I'll choose…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Tai. Sorry, Gryphon."

Gryphon shook his head. "Wait, what? I'm leaving already?"

Thor nodded. "Yep! Don't let the butt hit your… I mean the door's way… I mean… GO AWAY!"

Gryphon trudged away, sad.

Thor surveyed the others. "Well, with that exit, we have our official teams! Here they are:

Dynamite Dogs: Alina, Auzzy, Caeden, Corbin, Dixie, Jacob, Keanu, Koh, Nicolas, Rory, Vulture

Crazytown Cats: Alysson, Anastasia, Bri, Damien, Dante, Jaedyn, Kalissa, Nalin, Opal, Pedro, Tai!"

"We'll give you a minute to meet your teams use the confessional, and whatnot," Thor stated.

* * *

Confessional: Dante- Crazytown Cats

"When Vulture pushed me down, I was lucky enough to find a statuette," he revealed the statuette in his palm. "Hopefully, I can use this to further my- or Kalissa's gameplay."

* * *

Confessional: Dixie- Dynamite Dogs

"I stumbled over one of these little fellas," Dixie showed an immunity statuette. "So I can play better now! Woo!"

* * *

Confessional: Koh- Dynamite Dogs

"Hey, look. I found one of these, heh heh," the punk shows a statuette.

* * *

Confessional: Pedro- Crazytown Cats

"Apparently, I found a statuette. Lucky me," he said, revealing a statuette in his hand. Hopefully, I can play it well."

* * *

"Well, that about covers it, I think," JT nodded, content. The two were watching the new teams interact.

"Should we tell them about the challenge?" Thor asked.

JT shrugged. "Nah. We'll let the next group do it."

To be continued...

A/N(s):

Thor: Fun Fact- I hate writing intros. But this one was actually okay. Hope you enjoyed the new characters. Auzzy is JT's, Pedro is Obi's, Damien is Jeep's, Nicolas is Tad's and Anastasia belongs to me.

Also, I hope you enjoy who you picked! There's going to be some *interesting* plot lines.

Here are the teams:

Dynamite Dogs: Alina, Auzzy, Caeden, Corbin, Dixie, Jacob, Keanu, Koh, Nicolas, Rory, Vulture

Crazytown Cats: Alysson, Anastasia, Bri, Damien, Dante, Jaedyn, Kalissa, Nalin, Opal, Pedro, Tai

Thanks!


	3. Villains Go First - Pedro & Auzzy

_**This is my own chapter! Next we'll have theawesomedragonhunter.**_

 _ **Time for some BoBW from the actual author...**_

 _ **-Obi (P.S. My name is an anagram, it respells to BOI, I just noticed...)**_

Thor smiled in the hosts' lounge.  
Tad was telling a joke and said, "So then the FBI agent says, 'No, give the duck his bread, I know he'll quack soon!'"

Obi busted up laughing, and said, wiping a tear, "That's the best thing I've ever heard!"

Tad nodded, laughing and crying, "Yeah! I know, right?"

Jeep rolled her eyes. JT muttered, "Boys... Am I right?"

Thor frowned. "What's wrong, JT? It was a funny joke. But then again, they do say models don't have a sense of humor."

He winked at her.

JT groaned. "Look, Thor, I told you, I have a boyfriend!"  
Thor looked at Obi, who rolled his eyes at JT.

Thor asked, "Who?"

JT said, "Uh... Toby... Tobias."

Obi laughed so hard that his lemonade came out his nose, remembering Jacob's walrus friend.

Thor smiled and said, "What happened between you and Ernesto?"

JT looked confused. "Who?"

Thor said, "The guy you said you were dating last week."

JT turned white. "Got me there..."

Jeep elbowed Obi.

He looked startled and said, "Oh, right, my turn! Welcome to this season of Total Drama!  
"I'm one of the Furious Five hosts, and unlike Chris said, I did _not_ have a small gig in Scandinavia, though I've been the producer of Total Drama: Brains, Brawn, and Beauty, and When Worlds Collide."

Jeep smirked, and said, "Oh, there was _something_ in Scandinavia..."

Obi frowned. "Don't wanna talk about it."

JT, Tad, Thor, and Jeep chorused, _"Obi's pissed o-off, Obi's pissed o-off..."_

Obi turned angry red. "Okay, fine, I'll admit, I don't know _why or how_ I ended up at that supermarket hosting a bratwurst festival, and I _swear_ I didn't know Chris was there!

"Anyways, last time, we were reunited with some of our favorite characters from my last two seasons, we saw some _huge_ changes in a few, and some small ones in others...

"For example, Jaedyn actually _started a conversation!_ And Opal grew to be taller than every other girl but Dixie, who has developed a Southern accent...

"Some people, though, never change, as evident in Keanu, still being the huge hunk of Hawaiian hot sauce, bold, brave, and courageous, he still plans on snaring his girl, Bri. Cardinal once _again_ changed his bird name to Parakeet."

"Vulture, Obi."

"Thanks, Tad. Yeah, Vulture. Anyways, we also brought in FIVE new teens, Pedro, Annie, Auzzy, Nicholas and Damien, who are _in it to win it!_

"Gryphon, poor guy, didn't even make it past the team choosing, though, and was the first to leave this series of Total..."

"Drama..." Jeep joined in.

"Best..." JT added.

"Of - Wait, I really just get 'of?' Can I say something else, too?" Thor asked.

Obi face-palmed. "Dude, you were supposed to say 'Of Both'"

Tad interjected, "Let's just do what we did last time. Total..."

The boys said together, "Drama..."

"Best," the girls said.

"Of Both Worlds!" They all said together.

"That's better," Thor said, "JT, how's about's you and I get a pina colada at the juice bar?"  
JT groaned.

Thor opened his mouth and said, "Hey, girl, do you work at Little Caesar's?"

JT turned pale.  
"'Cuz you're hot, and I'm-"

"Cut to title sequence!" JT cut in, fittingly.

 _ **Theme Song: I Wanna Be Famous, Rearranged by ThorBringsTheThunder**_

 **Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine,**

 **You guys are on my mind,**

 **You asked me what I wanted to be,**

 **and now I think the answer is plain to see,**

 **I wanna be famous.**

 **To live the life, a celebrity.**

 **To see the sights, in reality.**

 **Everyone will cheer when they hear my name,**

 **I'll be that one day,**

 **'Cause I wanna be famous!**

 **Na na nana nana na nana nana na, nana nana nana!**

 **I wanna be (seen!) I wanna be (heard!) I wanna be famous!**

 **I wanna be (known!) I wanna be (loved!) I wanna be famous!**

 **Doo doo doodoo doo doo...**

 **End Theme**

* * *

 **Commercial Break**

 _Obi's Protein Shakes and Power Pills_

"Hey!" A man in a black tank top takes a swig of his drink in a black bottle.

"I'm Obi!" he says, stepping away from a work-out machine at a gym.

"I'm the founder of Obi's Protein Shakes and Power Pills!  
"If you're looking for a way to get some extra muscle, try my shakes and pills!

"These are proven to increase your body's fat-burning speed, and will give you even more time to do what you want to be doing, eating food!"

He picks up a dumbbell, marked 180 lbs. "I couldn't do this until I had my Power Pills, they do something sciency that make you stronger! I don't even know what it is!" he chuckles.

"All I know is that they're great!"

 _Warning: Do not use when breastfeeding, pregnant, or under the age of 75. Do not use as a dietary supplement, and never use this product before or after eating. CAUTION: DO NOT CONSUME ON AN EMPTY STOMACH_

* * *

 _ **Back to TD...**_

Keanu poked at his food.

"Hey, man, you can still talk to them, I mean, they're on the same boat," Vulture said.

Keanu grumbled, "Thanks, Puffin."

Vulture turned Robin Red. "It's still Vulture... But, anyway, I can help you get to the merge and see them again... If we keep losing, and we get down to us two, then we'll be able to force the merge!"

Keanu sighed. "One problem with that, Kookaburra, the team'll vote you out for that."

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOSH, IT'S VULTURE! I KNOW YOU KNOW WHAT A VULTURE IS!"

Keanu sighed and went back to poking food.

* * *

Bri walked up to Jaedyn.

"I'm glad we're on the same team!" Bri said to Jaedyn.

"Me too. I had a hard time making friends last season, and I only spoke in the confession cam, so I'm trying to get more friends this time."

"Well, you have me!" Bri smiled.

"Yes, but you seemed like a bit of a... jerk on When Worlds Collide... Sorry... No offense!" She hid in her sweater neck.

Bri said, "No, it's okay! I came back to fix my relationships too!"

Jaedyn smiled. "Like you and Keanu?"  
Bri turned red. "No, that's not a relationship..."  
"Really? Because there's a whole 'Breanu' webpage and everything..."  
"Pretty sure, heh heh!"

* * *

Alysson looked in the mirror.

"They say you are what you eat," he said to his reflection, "but we didn't eat no sexy beast, huh, tiger? Rowr!"

He began to blow-dry his hair.

Nalin walked in. "Doing your hair?"

Alysson nodded. "Always."

Nalin shrugged. "I should, too."

Turning to the mirror, Nalin said, "They say you are what you eat... But we're not rice and veggie burgers..."

Alysson looked confused.

* * *

"It's time for a _reward_ challenge!" Obi yelled to the crew.

"Really?" Bri asked, excited.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Bri: O. M. G. I LOVE reward challenges... I barely got ANY in my season. Maybe these new hosts are doing something right!**

 **End Confession**

"We're gonna have y'all battle it out on water skis! Your team will choose two people to battle on each of our eleven boats, one on the boat, one on skis. Then they will drive around, to different checkpoints with either weapons, defenses, or advantages and try to knock the opposing skiers off of the... skis, obviously. Last team with someone left wins reward! And this reward is... a trip to Hawaii for the rest of today and all of tomorrow! The two people that one the challenge will actually stay there for the rest of the week!"

"Today's Sunday," Dante yelled.

"Yes!" Obi said, "Which means you'll spend the rest of today, Monday, Tuesday... Wednesday... Until next Sunday!"

Everyone was shocked.  
"THAT'S FREAKIN' AMAZING!" Vulture cheered.

"Curb your enthusiasm, Thunderbird!" Obi yelled back.

Vulture started, "That's not my na- Y'know, that's a pretty good one, though... I might use that later..."

"Now, pick your partner!" Obi cheered.

Alysson turned to Opal. "So us two?"  
"Oh, I'm going with Pedro," she said.

"Bu- but what about us?" he asked, flustered.  
Opal thought, and pressed her tongue in her cheek. She said, "Yeah, we can go out tonight, but you really don't scream _macho_ , and we need to win."

Alysson slumped his shoulders. "I understand," he grumbled.

* * *

 ** _Ten minutes later..._**

Obi smiled and announced, "There are ten teams, and two odd men out!

"Of course no one wanted to partner up with Vulture, and Alysson was kicked to the side by his team.

"So that means they must work together!" Obi finished.

"What?" Vulture said, confused.

"That's right! And, if you two win, you will each pick two other people to come with you to Hawaii!"

Alysson perked up, despite the fact that his girlfriend had picked the bulky newbie over him.

"The reward teams are," Obi began, "For the Dogs, Auzzy and Koh..."

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Koh: She reminds me of me, but younger...**

 **End Confession**

"...Caeden and Dixie, because DUH, Jacob and Alina..."

Jacob looked confused. "No, I picked the wolverine! Where'd Simon come from?"

Alina looked more confused. "The Chipmunk?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, the one with glasses, isn't that you?"  
Alina groaned.

 **Confession Cam  
Alina: Great. Paired up with a schizophrenic... It's not like it's _MY_ fault, I couldn't pair up with Keanu, he's one of those people that turns to any girl because his heart got broken, and I don't need his feelings to be more than a teammate. And "Daeden" was lovey-dovey, as per usual, don't get me started on the others... Oh, you should see what I've written in my diary...**

 **End Confession**

Obi started up again. "Rory and Corbin... And Keanu and Nicholas finish up the Dogs!"

Pedro frowned. "Keanu," he said, "If you go to elimination, we need to vote out Nick! He's a pure villain!"

Keanu nodded. "I agree we need to eliminate the villains, but he's new to the whole 'villain' thing, so we should take out someone experienced, like Koh."

Pedro shook his head.

Obi said, "For the Cats, Pedro and Opal, and here's Nalin and Bri!"

Keanu wiped a tear from his eye.

Obi said, "Ana and Damien!"

Ana held out her hand for a *timid* high five. Damien reflexively shriveled up, with a pen in his out-stretched right hand. "Who should I make it out to?" he mumbled.

Ana sighed. "I just wanted a high five..." Damien peeked over his elbow. "Not an autograph?"  
Ana shook her head. "Oh..." Damien smiled.

"You guys, I need to finish announcing the teams!" Obi pouted.

"Anyways... Dante and Kalissa are a team, because Kalissa's got this creepy obsession for him..."

Kalissa frowned.

"I mean, because she knows him, he's her butler after all, right?" Obi chuckled, nervously.

Kalissa smiled again.

"Tai and Jaedyn, who must be having such interesting conversations! And..." Obi said, pausing to think, "Oh yeah! The last two! Retired Hot Dog and Brainy Crane from Brains Brawn and Beauty, the handsome Alysson Keyton and beautiful Peacock!"

Vulture glared.

"Ready, begin!" Obi yelled.

Everyone ran to the jet-skis.

Tai pointed to one and Jaedyn nodded. She grabbed the wheel, trailing Tai behind on the skis.

Caeden grabbed his own pair of skis, and Dixie grabbed the keys. She found a little note on the key-chain. "Well, what have we here?" she asked. "'This is a map to a Golden Chris statuette'?" she read. Caeden yelled, "Dixie, hurry up, my Queen of Hearts!"

Dixie giggled. "Poker flirting..." she sighed, happily. She put the key in the ignition and ripped off the note, putting it in her pocket.

Vulture grabbed the wheel. "I'll drive," he told Alysson.

Alysson glared. "No! I _have_ to drive! What if I get my hair wet?"  
Vulture snickered. "You didn't seem to have a problem buzzing it off, last season!"

Alysson glared and shoved Vulture into the boat.

 **Confession Cam:  
Vulture: Alysson is arguably the most disagreeable person ever to be on Obi's show... I hate working with him.**

 **Alysson: Cardinal - I mean... Phoenix - Vulture is arguably the most DISAGREEABLE person EVER to be on Obi's show. I HATE working with him...**

 **End Confession**

The rest of the crew grabbed their skis and boats and started off, to the first checkpoint, with weapon crates.

Vulture saw the cargo and said, "Alysson, look to your left!" before slamming Alysson face-first into the boxes. Alysson grimaced and picked up a paintball gun. He fired at Vulture's neck.

"YOW!" Vulture exclaimed, swerving to the right, and knocking Alysson off his skis. "And Vulture and Alysson have self-destructed themselves?" Obi said, with a confused look on his face, "Ten teams left! Who will fall next? Find out, after the break!"

* * *

 **Commercial break**

 _Thor's Home Repair_

"Hi, I am Thor, God of THUNDER!" A blonde man yells into the camera.

"I am well-known across the nine realms, but these abs aren't making as much gold as they used to... That's why I started Thor's Auto-Repair!

"Armed with my ridiculously over-sized hammer, Mjolnir, I can fix whatever problems your humble abode has created!  
"I'm especially good with electronics, because, hello, I'm Thor!"

He waves his hammer and strikes lightning at a burned out bulb, causing it to light up.

"I am Thor, and remember, when problems are at your door, don't fret, call Thor!"

 _Thor's Home Repair is not responsible for any monsters, ice giants, or gods that show up to wreak havoc in your home. That is purely your own fault._

* * *

 _ **Back in the game...**_

Tai and Jaedyn seemed to be doing fairly well. Tai had picked up a shield, which seemed to be protecting him well. Jaedyn had a firetruck hose, and was using it carefully.

Auzzy looked back from the boat. "Um... Koh, we might have a situation... Tai and Jaedyn are on our tail..."

Koh grit her teeth. "We need to get the advantage before them! Slow down!" She picked up a huge hammer, not unlike the one you just saw in Thor's commercial...

Dante turned the wheel slowly. Kalissa groaned.

"Ugh, can't we go _FASTER?!_ " she glared.

"Ma'am, we need to go slower, so we don't hurt you to badly," he responded.

"It's _too_ badly, Dante," Kalissa critised.

"How can you- sorry, two bad," Dante replied.

"No, that's the number!" Kalissa critiqued.

"No, '2' is the number!" Dante retaliated.

"Yes, but in written form its 'two'!" Kalissa returned.

"You forgot the apostrophe in 'its'," Dante said.

"Apostrophes make things possessed!" Kalissa yelled.

"Or contractions! I-T-'-S, 'it is'! I-T-S, 'its', like 'the dog ate its food'!" Dante said, annoyed.

"HOW THE HECK CAN YOU TELL, IT'S IN MY SPEECH!" Kalissa yelled.

"That was what I was trying to- hey, you used 'it's' write!" Dante cheered.

"Thanks, Dante, but you mean right, not write," Kalissa said.

"GOD SO HELP ME, I WILL DROP YOU IN THE WATER, KALISSA! CURSE THESE RIDING JOKES!" Dante yelled, infuriated.

"You mean 'writing?'" Kalissa asked.

Dante turned so fast that Kalissa fell face-first into the water.

Obi frowned. "Will any of you guys let someone _not_ on your team take you out? You guys are terrible at this!"

Koh smacked her hammer into the hull of Jaedyn's boat. Jaedyn slowly began to sink. She frowned and Tai picked her up, then swam to safety.

"Three out, eight to go!" Obi yelled.

Koh grabbed the advantage card, then read it out loud. "This is a map to a statuette! Keep it secret," Koh read aloud.

Auzzy smiled. "Secret, you say..." she muttered.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Auzzy: I know I'm supposed to align with Koh, since she's been on this show before, and she's a HUGE villain, but, what if I could convince the team to send her home with two statuettes in her pockets? *Cackles evilly***

 **End Confession**

* * *

Obi drank a pina colada and looked over at the judges on their cruise ship. "What do you guys think so far of my hosting skills? This episode is going great, right?"

Tad drank his own drink and thought. He said, "I think... wait until I host next episode! It'll be amazing!"

Obi turned to Thor. "What do you think?" He asked Thor.

"Two things: One, that your commercial of the actual Thor was AWESOME, and second that JT is _killing_ it in that top."  
JT looked down at her shirt and blushed, taken aback by the compliment.

* * *

Pedro picked up a meatball bazooka (Classic TD Weapon, by the way...) and fired at Auzzy and Koh. He smacked Koh off the skis and turned to Opal. "Got one!" he said.

Obi said, "Alright... Four have failed! Seven teams are yet to find the advantages, and Jeep says she hasn't had enough lines, so, here's the world-famous GirlPower54 2.0!"  
Jeep smiled and said, "Well, I don't know from world-famous but..." She took a deep breath and said in her strongest announcer voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, we currently have fourteen teens still in this to win this, and MAN, are they determined!"

Keanu and Nicholas rode into view, and closed in on Pedro, before Nicholas "accidentally" knocked Keanu off his boards. Keanu splashed awkwardly into the water before swimming to shore, looking strong and sleek, like a shark. Or an otter. Pedro raised an eyebrow.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Pedro: Hey, Senor Perfection here, I guarantee something is up with Nicholas! There's no way he accidentally dropped Keanu, the most familiar guy with water here! I don't know if he did it for sure, but I know one thing... Villains go first!**

 **End Confession**

Jeep said, "Aaaand we have five teams out, with just more than half of the players still fighting to go to Hawaii!"

Dixie read the note without realizing she was supposed to be driving.

Caeden looked at the boat nervously. "Um... Babe? What's up? Is that a clue to a statuette? Aren't you supposed to be driving? Dixie...? DIXIE!"

Dixie accidentally swerved into Bri's boat, sinking her and Nalin. Daeden and Nalin easily swam to shore, but Bri could barely tread water. "Help!" she called, "I can't swim!"  
 **Confession Cam:**

 **Bri: I was convinced I was dying, especially after I saw angels carrying me...  
End Confession**

Keanu put her down on the beach, and undid his bun, letting it down.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Bri: Well... I _thought_ it was an angel...**

 **End Confession**

Jeep grimaced. "Wow. Seven out... That was a two-for-one deal!" she shouted.

"The four remaining teams are Pedro and Opal, Rory and Corbin, Jacob and Alina, and finally Damien and Ana! With the end in sight, who will rise to the top? Who will be the next to fall? And how will the other two fair? Find out in... a few minutes, after the break!" Jeep said, happily.

Thor groaned. "Ugh. That's the third break this episode!"  
Jeep returned, "Have you ever watched Total Drama?"

Thor shrugged and said, "On Netflix."  
Jeep sighed. "Well that explains everything..."

* * *

 **Commercial Break**

 _Jeep's Jeeps_

"Hi, I'm GirlPower54, and have I got a deal for YOU! Here at Jeep's Jeeps, we have the perfect car for you! I guarantee it! Stop by today for your own Jeep!"  
Tad walked up behind Jeep. "Where'd you get these Jeeps, Jeep?"

Jeep smiled uncomfortably and said, "Honestly and paying for each one!"  
Tad frowned. "Did you hear about all the Jeeps that just went missing at Carmax?"  
"Who cares? This is CARMAX we're talking about! Hehe!" Jeep laughed.

Tad pulled out his phone and said, "Hi, I'm calling about a robbery..."  
Jeep said to the camera, "That's right! A real steal! These prices can't be legal! But they are! So come and pick one up before we relocate! Later today!"

* * *

Jeep said, "Welcome back to Total Drama Best of Both Worlds! Rory and Corbin were sunk by Jacob over the break, and we're down to three teams!"

Ana swerved the boat and said, "I almost threw you off! I'm SO SORRY!" And began to cry. "I-it's alright, you're doing fine! There's only two other teams! We can win this!" Damien reassured her.

Ana smiled and wiped her eyes. "Thanks, Damien!" She rammed into Alina's boat, and Alina screamed. "Sorry!" Ana cried. Jacob took his paintball gun and aimed at Damien, who curled up, somehow managing to stay on his skates. Jacob looked at the water and yelled, "DRAGON!" before jumping off.

Jeep frowned. "I don't even know what THAT was, just that Alina needs a skier to win, which she no longer has!"

Opal turned behind Ana's boat and Pedro said, "Lo siento, amigos, I know we're on the same team, but we need this reward," before shooting a gaping hole in the boat. Damien swam to shore shuddering.

Jeep smiled. "That's that! Opal and Pedro have won the challenge and trip to Hawaii for the Crazytown Cats! Not only that, but they will be staying in Hawaii for the rest of the week, and, surprise, that was an immunity challenge! We'll be seeing the Dogs at Elimination tonight! Sorry we didn't tell you guys earlier!"

Keanu frowned. Alysson wept.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Alysson: Great! I got stuck with VULTURE, and Opal and Mister Macho are spending a week in Hawaii! How's that fair!  
End Confession**

Back at the Dogs' cabin, Auzzy was scheming against her evil mistress. "We need to vote out Koh," she told Keanu. "I thought so, too! We can't just let her sneak her way through us like last season!"  
Auzzy nodded. "Villains go first, right?"

Keanu smiled.

"We need to send that idiot water-for-brains Keanu home tonight," Auzzy told Koh.

"I agree... He's a great player... And as long as I'm not on the chopping block, I won't have to play either of my statuettes!" Koh said.

Auzzy grinned, evilly.

As Auzzy walked up to Nicholas, she smiled. "Nicholas, I had a GENIUS idea!"  
He grinned. "What're you up to, Auzzy?"  
"We need to vote out Koh!"  
"Not Vulture?" he asked.

"We'll take him out later. No one takes him seriously since BvBvB," Auzzy told him.

Nicholas nodded. "Then it's settled!" he cheered.

 ** _At the elimination..._**

Jeep and Obi held a plate of ten marshmallows. "One of you will not make it to tomorrow, to secure your spot, does anyone want to play a statuette?" Obi asked.

Koh smiled, looking from Auzzy to Keanu.  
"No? Well, who will move on?" Jeep asked, picking up her five marshmallows.

"Auzzy, Alina, Caeden, Dixie, and Jacob, you are safe."  
Obi said, "So are Corbin, and Rory."  
Jeep said, "Vulture, it's no secret that everyone steers clear of you. Keanu, you are a physical threat and a social threat, and Koh, you are too weaselly to trust."  
Obi sighed. "In the end, your team decided that Vulture is worth keeping," he said, tossing a mallow to Vulture, who caught it and grinned.

"Keanu, Koh, one of you is going home now," Jeep said. "And that someone is...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...  
"...

"...

"...

"Koh, you have been voted off, sorry," Obi finished.

"What?! But, you said-!" Koh stuttered, pointing at Auzzy, who blew a kiss good-bye.

"Argh! And I had two statuettes, too! They're coming with me!" She yelled.

"Well, that's over with," Jeep sighed.

"It's just beginning, Jeep," Obi replied.

"Well, how will the Dogs fair next time? How's the Cats' cruise? What'll happen between Opal and Pedro? Opal and Alysson? Keanu and Bri? The other relationships? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Best of Both Worlds!"

 **Authors' Notes**

Speaking parts:

 **Thor**

 _ **Obi**_

Tad

 _JT_

 _Jeep_

 _ **Hey, that was my chapter, hope y'all liked it, I had to make it extra long when I saw Thor's chapter...**_

 **But it was great, right?**

 _Yeah, they were both really good..._

Hey, Obi, ask the questions they need to fill out!  
 _ **That's really more JT's thing, and we need to address something more important right now...**_

 _ **We all work reeeeeally hard on this story, and we want you to read some of our other works! Mine are "Total Drama When Worlds Collide, Brains Brawn and Beauty," and my newest, "Total Drama Copper!"**_

 **I'm working on Total Drama The Curse of K'wala. It's really good, too**

 _ **I'll say! Jeep?**_

 _My stories currently are "Total Drama Lilydale's Revenge, World Tour's Sequel, and OC Island!"_

 _JT, here, I'm working on Evergreen and Youth Generation, I recommend them..._

Tad, to finish it off, all I've got is Total Hero Island.

 _ **All you've got?! Dude, it'll be one of the best stories on this site! Next to this collab here, made by the coolest authors to rock FanFiction!**_

 **Agreed! Anyways, JT, could you give them the deal with the questions?**

 _Oh, right! Well, Tad's chapter should be finished sometime next month. If finished on scedule, Obi will post it on Feb. 5, but for EVERY SINGLE PERSON that fills out the following questions in the reviews, he will move it up a day! So here are the questions you NEED to fill out!_

 _1) Who is your favorite character thus far?  
2) Which couple is your favorite? (Currently existing or one you want to happen)_

 _3) Any couples that aren't together that you want to be?  
4) Should we continue the commercial breaks?  
5) Who's your LEAST favorite character? (Hosts don't count)_

 _6) Finally, what was the first incorrect name Vulture was called this episode? (Just making sure you're reading this far...)_

 _That's it! Answer this in the reviews! Please!_

 ** _And Thank You!_**

 ** _We're out!_**

-Obikinoah

-ThorBringsTheThunder

-JustTheClassicalGirl

-GirlPower54 2.0

-theawesomedragonhunter


	4. Only One Vote - Dante

_**JT's Chapter...**_

 **JT: Pardon me if the chapter's a bit hard to understand. :P**

 **Teams -**

 **Dynamite Dogs: Alina, Auzzy, Caeden, Corbin, Dixie, Jacob, Keanu, Nicholas, Rory, Vulture**

 **Crazytown Cats: Alysson, Anastasia, Bri, Damien, Dante, Jaedyn, Kalissa, Nalin, Opal, Pedro, Tai**

 **Eliminated: Gyphon (23rd), Koh (22nd)**

* * *

The hosts were sitting in the hosts' lounge (well they're hosts so...) chatting like what they always do.

"So, this is out of the blue but what did you guys do before we started working on this?" Jeep asked the other four.

"We working on our own seasons. That's what. Wait, come on! We live in the same house and you never asked me?" Tad frowned.

"Relax, dude. Don't be such a plush toy." Obi patted his back.

"...Plush toy?" Thor giggled.

"Guys you're not even answering my question." Jeep said and looked at each one of them sternly.

"...Well, if you must know I broke my mom's vase and I had to pay for it..." JT answered nervously.

"...Wow, so you're that type of girl..." Thor stared.

"Ew… That's like the second time I said 'ew' to a boy now." JT grimaced, slowly backing up.

"When's the first?" Obi asked.

"Why would I-"

"It's time to start the show, guys." Tad reminded them, interrupting JT.

"Oh right." Obi facepalmed. "Well then, welcome one and all to another season of Total..."

"...Drama..." the girls continued.

"...Best..." the boys said right after that.

"...of Both Worlds!" they all smiled.

"...Wait, did we just flip it around?" Tad asked suddenly.

"Eh..." Jeep said.

…

…

"Last time, we had a blast watching everyone do the water jet ski challenge, one of the reward challenges in this season. The Cats won the cruise and Opal and so-called Mister Macho are goin' on a vacation to Hawaii which made Alysson mad." Obi did a recap.

"HAWAII! NICE!" Thor smiled.

Tad gave Thor a stern look before continuing Obi's recap. "Anyway, the Dogs were sent to elimination. A certain Dog made up a plan to eliminate their own evil mistress and made the Dogs vote Koh off, also taking home her two statuettes."

"And, we don't know who'll be the host for today, so we're just gonna do it together!" Jeep cheered.

"…Yeah." JT nodded.

…

…

…

"I think we should start the title sequence now."

* * *

-Theme-

* * *

With the Cats…

The Cats were busy on the cruise. Everyone was having fun but it wasn't noticeable that Dante fell in the water because of someone-you-know.

"CURSE YOU, KALISSA!" the poor butler yelled and tried to swim.

"THAT'S FOR THROWING ME TO THE WATER LAST CHALLENGE!" Kalissa yelled.

The butler climbed the up the side of the cruise like a gorilla and eventually made it back. Kalissa had her eyes wide open because of what she saw.

"What in the name of the Eiffel Tower…?" she said shockingly.

"Miss me, madame?"

"Shut up!"

Meanwhile in a room at the cruise, Jaedyn was sitting on a luxurious bed.

The room looked fairly small. The walls were painted in a luxurious shade of brown, the floors were carpeted in white, the bed looked pretty much a twin sized one with white bed sheets, pillows, and blankets neatly organized. The was also a couch made of white leather with a brown frame surrounding it on the other side of the room. Next to the bed was a small table with a lamp on top and next to those things was a brown wardrobe. All of Jaedyn's stuff were placed on the couch, simply on it's right side.

"Ahh, this is _the life_!" said Cat stretched on the bed. "I could get use to this!"

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Someone was knocking at the door.

"Who's there?" Jaedyn asked.

"One of your teammates." said a voice.

"One of your teammates who?" Jaedyn played along.

"Uh, I'm not here to say a knock-knock joke…"

It was Alysson.

The guy went in the room and sat on the white couch.

"So, what brings you here?" Jaedyn looked at him. "Oh, it's about you and Opal. I see."

"It's so unfair!" Alysson glared. "Mister Masculine and Opal are going on a vacation and I'm not coming!"

"Who knows, maybe Pedro won't have a good time." Jaedyn assured.

Alysson looked all around the room, then looked out of the small window and saw the sea, eventually gesturing to a small aquarium next to the couch. It was decorated with a small castle made of rocks, some small seaweed, and it also had some clownfish, butterfly fish, and goldfish swimming in it. Then he turned his attention back to Jaedyn.

"Hey, why don't we vote him off in elimination?" Alysson suggested.

"If he gets back. Right now, I'm not thinking of who to vote off because I'm using my time to relax."

"Okay, well I'll go now." Alysson turned to leave.

"Alright."

 **Confessional: Jaedyn**  
Jaedyn: I wish I could help him. But I'm having too much fun.  
 **End confessional**

In the pool area some of the Cats were there too. Nalin was reading a book on a beach table with an umbrella on top. Damien, Bri, and Ana were all sitting in beach chairs drinking different flavors of smoothies, and Tai was having fun splashing and swimming in the pool.

"TAI, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?" Nalin yelled as water hit his face, eventually hitting his book as well.

"He's doggy-paddling." Ana said happily.

"WELL CAN'T YOU DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE? MY BOOK IS WET!"

"Go, Tai!" Ana cheered as she watched him, while sipping on her smoothie. "Hey, what's the flavor of this thing? It's so good!"

"Orange or mango. I think." Damien answered.

"Well mine's strawberry." Bri chimed in.

"Uh, okay?" Damien said.

"Oh well." Bri shrugged on put on her shades.

"They say mango's one of the sweetest fruit in the world." Damien told the two girls.

"Um, aren't all fruits sweet?" Ana asked.

"Well, some are sour like… a lemon…" Bri replied. "Ugh…"

"Oh."

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Bri: Our small talk is getting really weird. Like, weirder than most small talk.**

 **End Confession**

* * *

With the Dogs…

On the other hand, the Dogs were on the park sitting on the grass, having a picnic. There was a picnic blanket laid down on the grass and on top of it was a large picnic basket with lots of food in it. Dixie brought along with her a huge umbrella to keep them cool from the blazing sun. She placed the umbrella near the picnic basket and switched it on.

"So whose idea is it for us to have a picnic?" Corbin asked while munching on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Consolation prize." Nicholas replied. "So we wouldn't get bored before the next challenge. Hey, where's Toucan?"

"Toucan?" Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Oh wait there he is!"

Vulture arrived at the picnic proper.

"What's up?" said Dog came and picked up a slice of pizza from the picnic basket and started munching on it.

"Hey, Crow. What took you so long?" Rory teased.

"Hey now! My name is not Crow! It's Vulture! Stop getting confused with my name!" he stomped and ate his slice of pizza furiously…

…And practically gulped it all in one bite.

"What made you change your name from Brains Brawn Beauty?" Jacob asked.

 _"I rose from the ashes of my defeat, and took what was rightfully mine... The downfall of Lucina!"_

Vulture said, as if he'd practiced it a million times.

"What a great day!" Alina smiled and lay down on the green grass. "I mean, the sun is up, the sky is blue, flowers are blooming, birds are chirping. Ohmigosh! I can be a poet!"

Said Dog grabbed her diary from her backpack and began writing all her ideas in it, perhaps brainstorming even more.

"Yup. Great day indeed." Auzzy smirked evilly.

"Hey, why aren't y'all drinkin' the special juice I made?" Dixie asked, a bit annoyed as she stared at a whole gallon of red tomato juice inside a water jug that can hold a gallon.

"Oh um, what is it?" Caeden asked.

"It's my special tomato juice! From the finest tomatoes!" Dixie chuckled. She poured some onto each of the Dogs' cups. As she poured on all eleven cups, Keanu took his.

The aforementioned took a sip of his tomato juice. However, he looked disgusted and forced a smile as he swallowed it up and merely putting down the juice. "No thanks."

 **Confessional: Keanu**  
Keanu: That was the worst juice I have ever tasted in my entire life! Ugh! It tasted like saltwater with a mix of strawberries and those vegetables that look like trees…oh wait, they're broccoli!  
 **End confessional**

Nicholas saw this and didn't take a sip.

"I'm fine." he said right after Keanu's reaction. "I don't drink-"

" _Attention, contestants of Best of Both Worlds!"_ Jeep's voice can be heard from a nearby horn on a post. _"Please report to the park for your next challenge!"_

"BUT WE'RE ALREADY IN THE PAAAAAARK!" they shouted.

* * *

Everyone was now on the park. It looked so big that someone could get lost in an instant.

The hosts were sitting on the announcer's booth they made in the middle of the said park. Everyone gathered up to where they were.

"So, did you Cats enjoy your cruise?" Tad asked.

"YEAH!" most of them yelled.

"NO!" Alysson and Nalin shouted.

"Why?! I paid for that, you know!" Thor yelled. "And you know how much it cost me? It was about… uh…"

"You don't much was it worth because _I_ was the one who paid for it." Obi smacked his forehead.

"Hehe…"

"How about the Dogs? Did you enjoy your picnic?" JT asked.

"Not really." Keanu shook his head.

"Why not?" Jeep asked.

"Because-"

Corbin covered his mouth.

"I see."

"So…" Obi began. "Any of you guys and gals know the game called 'Capture The Flag'?"

Everyone nodded as if they were in first grade.

"Okay. So here's the twist. You guys are gonna be playing a game called 'Capture The _Swag_ '." Tad continued. "Instead of capturing a flag, you'll capture a suitcase of your opposing team and try to protect the suitcase in your territory. HOWEVER…"

Tad emphasized the last word a bit too much.

"You guys will be wearing belts. Cats will get blue and Dogs will get red. If an enemy pulls your belt, you're out!" Jeep concluded.

"We'll give you guys about… five minutes for you to make a plan. You know… decided who's offense or defense…" Thor added.

Vulture raised his hand up.

"Yes, Wood Pecker?" Obi turned to him. But the latter facepalmed.

"What's in the suitcase?" Vulture asked.

"That, we can't tell you." Obi answered. "It's a surprise!"

There was suddenly an old man cleaning in the park that shouted, "I HATE SURPRISES!"

"…"

"Oh well." Jeep shrugged.

All the hosts handed each contestant a belt of their respective colors. Both teams had split up; the Dogs were on the far eastern side of the park while the Cats are on the western side.

"Your five minutes of planning starts… NOW!" JT announced.

…

"So, who'll guard the flag?" Jaedyn asked her team but suddenly shook her head. "I mean, the swag? Why is it called the swag anyway? I mean it's not like there's a bunch of cool stuff in it, right?"

Everyone looked at her.

"Um… OKAY! I call defense!" claimed the aforementioned.

"I'll be offense. I can even try to sneak up on the Dogs…" Nalin declared.

Tai raised his hand for defense. "What about you, Ana?"

"Um… I guess defense…" she whispered.

"Nice. I'll be defense too." Damien said and patted her back. "Not all boys have to be offense."

"…Okay…"

"I'LL BE OFFENSE!" Dante and Kalissa yelled at the same time but the two went against each other again.

"No ma'am. You must be defense. It's too dangerous to be in offense like me." Dante said boastfully and patted Kalissa's head like a baby.

"HEY! DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A BIG BABY! WHY DON'T YOU BECOME DEFENSE?!" Kalissa yelled.

Bri went in between the two.

"Seriously, you two need to get along or we'll lose today!" she shouted. "Dante offense, Kalissa defense!"

"HMPH!"

"Fine!"

"What about you, Bri?" Alysson asked.

"I'll be offense."

"I'll try both since we're an odd number." Alysson replied.

"Okay."

(Crazytown Cats

Offense: Nalin, Tai, Dante, Bri

Defense: Jaedyn, Ana, Damien, Kalissa

Both: Alysson

Not Present: Opal, Pedro)

…

"I'll be offense!" Keanu declared. "I can swoop up a Cat before you can even blink both of your eyes together at the same time!"

"Maybe you're talking about a real cat…" Corbin rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Anyway, I'll take defense. Anyone else?"

"Defense!" Alina squeaked. "I'm too… terrified to be in offense…"

"Okay. Offense for me!" Caeden declared. "What about you, honey bee?"

He nudged Dixie's elbow.

"OH! I'll take offense! And why'd you call me Honey Bee?" Dixie asked.

"N-nothing…" Caeden grew a bright shade of red.

"I'll take offense as well." Rory informed them. "What about you, Butterfly?"

Vulture got mad at this.

Again.

"LISTEN! A butterfly is an _INSECT_! OKAY?!" Vulture stomped. "I'll be on offense…"

"Offense." Auzzy declared. "I'm not good with defending."

"Who named you anyway?" Jacob asked.

"My mom."

"Oh. Um… I'M DEFENSE!" Jacob shouted so loud that the Cats could hear him.

"Dude, they'll know what you're up to if you don't shut up!" Nicholas scolded him. "I'll be defense as well. There's too many offenses here… Alright, defense on my left, offense on my right."

Three of them went on Nicholas' left and the other six went on the right.

"There's too many offenses!" Corbin said.

"I know!" Nicholas agreed. "Hm, I guess it's okay if defense goes a bit low. You guys can do it…right?"

Corbin gave a thumbs-up.

Alina shuddered.

Jacob shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. Who cares!"

(Dynamite Dogs

Offense: Keanu, Caeden, Dixie, Vulture, Auzzy, Rory

Defense: Corbin, Alina, Jacob, Nicholas)

"PLACES EVERYONE! YOUR FIVE SECONDS ARE UP!" Obi announced.

"You mean five minutes?" Tad corrected.

"Oh yeah, right." Obi made a facepalm. "READY?"

"SET!" Jeep said, causing everyone to get into position.

"GO!" all five hosts shouted and the offenses made a run for it.

* * *

 _Commercial Break… (Tad's Tad Toys)_

"Wait, since when there was a toy store named after me?" Tad asked the camera man. "And why toys?! Come on!"

"THE CAMERA'S ROLLING!" The camera man yelled.

"Oh um…" Tad hesitated for a bit. "Welcome everyone to Tad's Tad Toys or Triple T! Whichever you call it…"

He held up a plush dragon.

"I'm (not) the owner of this shop so I want you guys to come in check around! We have lots of toys for little kids and we can help you personalize them… oh and these toys are really soft to cuddle on. Best giving it as a gift for your kids!"

He looks on the walls.

"Oh, and these stores were designed to make you feel at home… especially kids… and…"

He looked at the camera man.

"…seniors…"

He threw the dragon away in which it emitted a loud "ROAR!" before landing in the ground.

"SO COME PERSONALIZE YOUR GIFTS AT TAD'S TAD TOYS!"

*static*

The following notes showed up on the screen before cutting into the show.

 _WARNING! Choking hazard. Not suitable for children over three years old._

 _Personalization takes up to ten (10) decades after purchase before receiving the item._

 _Washing instructions:_

 _1\. Submerge the toy on a bucket of soap and water._

 _2\. DO NOT let it float._

 _3\. Let it stay for over a year._

 _4\. Dry it up using a hair dryer or by lighting up a *safety* match._

 _5\. ENJOY!_

* * *

…

"RUN!" Bri shouted from the Cats' side and began running.

…But tripped over Auzzy's foot.

"WATCH IT, LADY!" Auzzy yelled. Keanu saw this and approached Bri.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Um… yeah?" Bri said meekly.

"Okay, that's good." Keanu turned to leave but snatched Bri's belt.

 **Confessional: Keanu  
** Keanu: Sorry cutie, can't help ya today. I'll catch you later. *winks*  
 **End confessional**

"AND BRI IS THE FIRST ONE OUT!" Thor announced. "Please make your way to hosts' side of the park!"

Bri did so, grumbling.

 **Confessional: Bri  
** Bri: How's that good? I was the first one out!  
 **End confessional**

Meanwhile, Jaedyn was guarding their suitcase along with Ana, Damien, and Kalissa.

"Ugh, this is so boring!" Jaedyn complained.

"Relax, this challenge will be finished in no time." Damien assured. "Speaking of which, here comes a Dog!"

Someone was approaching them, alright.

But it turned out to be an unexpected person.

"Dante?! What're you doing here?" Ana asked. "You're not a Dog!"

"I… need… to… take… a… breather…" he panted.

"OH YEAH? WHY DON'T YOU SHOVE YOUR BIG BOOTY AND GO GET A DOG!" Kalissa yelled furiously and pushed her own butler.

And at the same time, his belt fell off.

"WHAT!"

"DANTE IS OUT!" the hosts announced. "PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE HOSTS' SIDE!"

"Oh, and you too, Kalissa. For pulling his belt." Tad added.

"GRRR!" Kalissa stormed off the Cats' territory.

During this time, the Cats were looking at the scene but Vulture managed to snatch the Cats' swag.

"C'MON VULTURE! HURRY UP!" Jacob yelled. "UH-OH, BEHIND YOU!"

Vulture was now close to the Dogs' territory, but Nalin was chasing right behind him. So when Vulture was about to arrive, Nalin quickly snatched off Vulture's belt and regained their suitcase.

"YES!" Alysson cheered. "We just need one more!"

"Vulture is now out of the game!" JT announced.

"Great." Vulture said as he stomped to the hosts' area.

"And now, four people are out of the game and the Cats are returning their swag!" Jeep declared.

"Who'll get the last laugh now?" Obi said.

Meanwhile, Corbin, Alina, Jacob, and Nicholas were at the Dogs' territory, guarding their suitcase. A few minutes later, Tai arrived and snatched the swag.

"NO!" Alina shouted and ran up to the latter, swooping his leg making him trip.

Tai fell, hard. At the same time, Alina snatched his belt and grabbed the suitcase back.

"NICE!" Corbin cheered.

"Tai is now out of the game!" Obi announced.

"Great work, Alina." Jacob said and patted her shoulder which made her blush.

"Thank you…" she said.

(Characters that are currently out of the game:

Dogs: Vulture

Cats: Bri, Dante, Kalissa, Tai)

On the other hand, Nalin was the only offense for the Cats so Jaedyn forced Damien and Alysson to help him. Unfortunately, Nalin didn't reach the Cats' territory on time, since Caeden and Dixie came in and tried to pull the suitcase off of his hands.

"Looks like it's Caeden and Dixie versus Nalin, Damien, and Alysson on a game of tug-and-war!" Jeep squealed.

"I believe it's tug- _of-_ war, sis." Tad corrected. "Wait, that's the third time I corrected someone this episode!"

"I have a correction for you." Thor said.

"What?" Tad had an eyebrow up.

"That's the _second_ time you corrected someone in this episode." he smirked.

"…Phooey."

"I trip every time I play tug-of-war." JT chimed in. "Like last year…"

"Ooh, how?" Thor asked, a bit interested.

"Oh, come on!" Obi yelled. "Let's just get on with the show!"

…

"COME ON, CATS!" Ana cheered from afar.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand…

Damien went off and snatched Dixie's belt.

"OH MAN!" Dixie yelled and snapped her fingers together like Swiper the fox from Dora.

"YES MAN!" Nalin yelled and retrieved their suitcase.

"DIXIE IS OUT!" Tad announced. "That's currently five people out of the game. Two from the Dogs and… well… four from the Cats."

" _Six,_ Tad. Not five." the hosts said.

"SERIOUSLY!"

…

"Yes! We are gonna win!" Ana cheered but she didn't know someone was sneaking up from behind her.

"Gotcha!" Auzzy shouted and snatched Ana's belt.

"AWWWW!" Ana whined and sat on the grass. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Auzzy scratched her head.

"Fine! You can have your lame belt back already!" the snobby girl threw the belt she was holding and Ana got it back and wore it.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"AND AUZZY IS OUT OF THE GAME!" Thor said. "Can't you do anything better?"

"SHUT UP, YOU SON OF A… ODIN! MY BELT WASN'T EVEN- WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF- OH FORGET IT!" Auzzy stomped all the way to the hosts' area.

(Characters that are currently out of the game:

Dogs: Vulture, Dixie, Auzzy

Cats: Bri, Dante, Kalissa, Tai)

"Like I really _am_ the son of Odin, heh." Thor laughed. "OH MY GOSH! CAEDEN'S GOT THE SWAG!"

Caeden ran to the Dogs' side with the suitcase.

…But…

"…Caeden's out of the game!" Obi said. Alysson snatched Caeden's belt before he reached the territory and he got the suitcase back.

"Great crap…" Corbin muttered. "OH SHOOT!"

Nalin snatched his belt since he was sneaking up on him the whole time.

"HA!" he laughed.

"Corbin's out of the game as well!" the hosts said in unison.

"Who will win now?!" says Jeep.

"I don't know!" her brother answered.

"I'm not asking you but okay."

 _Whack!_

"OW!" Alysson yelped as he fell to the ground.

Keanu grabbed the latter's belt and made a face.

"AAAAAAAAAND KEANU HAS THE SWAG!" Thor announced.

Keanu successfully made it to the Dogs.

The Dogs cheered in victory.

"WHOOP!" yelled the person who made them won.

"Awwww...!" Ana whined again.

"Grr! We could've done it!" Jaedyn yelled.

"THE DOGS WON THE CHALLENGE!"Obi yelled happily. "Cats, see you all tonight!"

"After all the fun in the cruise." Damien sighed.

The other players ran to their respected teams.

"At least we all did a good job." Ana tried to cheer them up.

"'Cept for Kalissa." Bri said which made Kalissa mad.

 **Confessional: Bri**  
Bri: *whispers* And maybe Ana as well.  
 **End confessional**

"I TOLD YOU I WORK BETTER IN OFFENSE!" yelled the aforementioned.

"Calm down, madame." Dante smirked evilly. "Your voice seems a bit horse today."

"IT'S _HOARSE!_ H-O- **A** -R-S-E!" Kalissa snapped with pure rage. "NOT _HORSE!_ H-O-R-S-E!"

"HOW CAN YOU TELL? IT'S IN MY SPEECH!" Dante fought back.

"Didn't you say that in the last episode…?" Kalissa asked.

"QUIET!" Nalin shouted.

Everyone stared.

"…Please…?"

"WHOO!" Rory cheered. "WHO'S THE WINNER?"

"WE ARE!" Jacob answered.

"WE ARE!" the Dogs followed.

 **Confessional: Nicholas  
** Nicholas: Well not for long that it.  
 **End confessional**

"YEAH!" Dixie smiled. "LET'S CELEBRATE OUR VICTORY BY DRINKING UP MY FINEST TOMATO JUICE!"

"HECK NO!" Nicholas yelled which made all the Dogs look to him.

…

"Eh… just kidding!" he laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah… let's go… drink it up…" Caeden smiled sheepishly as well.

"Like I care." Auzzy sneered.

"Heh…" Keanu laughed a bit.

"SQUAWK! SQUAWK!" Vulture cheered.

"Oh, come on, Toucan!" Rory said.

"Shut up!" Vulture sneered.

"Okay, Pheasant!" Rory teased again.

"Seriously, Rory!"

* * *

 _Later on…_

Opal and Pedro were on the beaches of Hawaii.

"Wow…" Opal smiled as she stared at the beautiful sunset. "It looks so romantic!"

Pedro, who was reading a book under a beach blanket, saw this and approached her.

"Yes, it is." he said.

"What…? Oh! Haha!" Opal laughed.

They both stared at each other for a moment.

Then, they leaned closer.

After that, they both closed their eyes.

And when the beautiful moment was about to happen…

Even if Opal knew the consequences…

 _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"Oh, it's my phone." Opal said and answered it. "Hello?"

" _Hello, Opal! This is a host in Total Drama: Best of Both Worlds! Can you guess who this is?"_

"Obi?"

" _Nope."_

"Thor?"

" _Nah."_

"Tad?"

" _Hint: I'm a female. You do not recognize the voice?"_

"No. Is it Jeep?"

" _Not really."_

"Oh, JT! What is it?"

" _Pedro's with you, right?"_

"Yeah. Why?"

" _Well, you Cats are going to the elimination ceremony. Your team lost the challenge."_ JT informed.

"Okay, see you later."

" _Oh wait. Someone wants to talk to you."_

"Huh?"

After a few seconds of silence, a male voice was heard from the phone.

" _Hey Opal."_

"Um, hello Alysson." Opal replied to her lover.

" _So, how's Hawaii?"_

"It was neat! Pedro and I had a really good time exploring almost every single nook and cranny this place has to offer!" she smiled. "Well, not every single one, heeheehee."

Alysson didn't sound happy though.

" _Really? Oh, that's… nice… I'm starting to miss you here. Well, we lost in the challenge."_

"Yeah, I know. We'll be going there. See ya!"

 _"Love y-_ "

Opal hung up.

Opal didn't look pleased with the news that she had just heard from JT.

"What is it?" Pedro asked.

"We're going in the elimination ceremony tonight." Opal said.

"That sucks." Pedro replied. "At least we had a good time here so far. We had a little adventure, ventured through the woods, enjoyed our time in the beaches, and whatnot."

"Well, I think we'll be coming back. Let's just go to where they are."

"Alright."

* * *

 _Commercial Break (JT's Cook-Easy Cookies)_

"Hello everyone!" JT waves at the camera. "I have a question for you all. Are cookies healthy?"

There was a sound effect of a billion kids saying "NOOOOO!".

"That's right!" JT smiled. "But now, I'm here to make your cookies healthier than veggies!"

There was another sound effect in the background with the same kids saying "BOOOOO!" instead.

"Well have no fear! There are healthy cookies here! With JT's Cook-Easy Cookies, you won't have to go to the doctor!" JT showed the cookies to the camera. "In just five easy steps!"

She placed the batter in the mixer.

"First we mix the batter for about five minutes. Stop to scrape the sides as usual."

After five minutes, she stopped mixing.

"Next we placed the batter in a tray according to the desired shape." JT placed the batter in a circular shape. "I'd rather have it in circles because it's more... basic... Anyways, step three place the tray in the _freezer."_

 _"_ Hey, aren't all cookies supposed to be baked?" the camera man asked.

"Well this one, you don't." She placed the ray in the freezer. "After about a few minutes, we'll get the cookies."

After a few minutes...

"Well here they are!" JT showed the cookies the camera. "I uh, put some food coloring in it to make it more... weird, but anyways, I hope you'll get your cookies soon! Stay healthy with JT's Cook-Easy Cookies!"

A third sound effect was played as loads of kids shouted "YAAAAAAAAAAY!" in the background.

*static*

"WHERE ARE THE OTHER TWO STEPS?!" the director of the commercial demanded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaedyn, Tai, Nalin, and Bri were gathered at the bonfire.

"So, who's out?" Jaedyn sat in an armchair. "And… why's there an armchair here by the bonfire?"

"I think that's Chris' chair. He didn't pick it up when he left." Bri answered.

Jaedyn stood up and dusted herself off. "Ew, I've got Chris Cooties all around me."

"Who are we voting out again?" Nalin asked.

"I didn't say anything yet." Bri said. "I'm suggesting we vote out Ana."

"Why?" Jaedyn raised an eyebrow. "She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Yeah. That's the problem." Bri replied.

"Let me get this straight. You're saying that we should vote Ana off the game because she didn't do anything wrong, right?" Damien recalled. "So, if she did something that she wasn't supposed to, then we're gonna let her stay?"

Everyone facepalmed in response to Damien's 'genius' statement.

"No, Damien. I was going to say that she didn't do ANYTHING! A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G!" Bri said unhappily.

"Look, we need to stop doing the spelling thing. You're starting to sound like Kalissa." Jaedyn turned her attention to Bri, who shrunk away.

"You're right…Sorry."

Kalissa and Dante arrived at the scene.

"So long, Kalissa!" Dante waved at her.

"Shut up. It's not like I'M going to get eliminated!" Kalissa snapped. "You didn't even shove your big booty off in the first place, you big booger!"

Damien, Ana, and Alysson arrived at the scene as soon as Kalissa said her last word.

"Opal and Mister Manly will be here soon." Alysson informed.

"It's not like we care, Alysson!" Kalissa snapped again.

"…"

"Who are we gonna vote?" Ana nudged Damien.

"Uh…-"

"Heeeeeey guys!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Ohmigosh, it's Opal and Pedro!" Bri smiled. "How's your vacation?"

The last two had finally arrived on the scene.

"It was neat!" Opal replied. Alysson looked at her and Pedro, unhappily.

 **Confessional: Alysson**  
Alysson: Mister Masculinity, I will take you down.  
 **End confessional**

In less than ten more minutes, Jeep, JT, Obi, Tad, and Thor arrived.

"Hello, Cruiser Cats." JT greeted.

"It's Crazytown Cats." Tad corrected her.

"Oh."

"What're you waiting for, get to voting!" Jeep told them.

After the voting happened…

"Alright, let's count it up." Obi said as he grabbed a piece of paper. "Let's see… first vote belongs to…

…

…

…Kalissa."

Everyone looked at Dante.

"OH, GEEZ!"

"Second vote…" Thor began. "Belongs to…

…

…

…

…Ana. Wow, things are heating up! Just like you, JT."

"Ugh!" JT crossed her arms. "And Obi, Ernesto's not my boyfriend anymore."

"What?!" Obi had his mouth open. "What happened-"

"NEXT VOTE BELONGS TO…" Jeep (practically) yelled. "Kalissa. Again."

"Pfft." Kalissa flipped her hair and glared at her butler.

"Fourth vote goes to… Ana." Tad said. "So does the fifth vote... wait, no! THE FIFTH VOTE IS BLANK!"

Ana looked as if she's about to cry.

"Sixth vote goes to Dante." JT reads.

"Ha!" Dante interjected. "Only one vote!"

"We're not even finished yet!" Obi shouted. "Anyway, the seventh vote goes to Bri."

Bri didn't have any reactions.

"Eighth vote is for…

…

…

…Pedro."

"I was expecting that…" Pedro admitted.

"Ninth vote is for Tai."

Tai looked quizzical.

"Because of certain…" Bri stammered. "…circumstances…"

Tai glared at her.

"Bri gets two votes now!" Tad announced. "For the tenth one."

"Hmph."

"And the eleventh vote goes to…"

…

…

…

"DANTE!" the hosts shouted happily.

"BOO! HISS!" Dante sneered.

"So that means… Alysson, Damien, Jaedyn, Nalin, and Opal," Obi began. "You guys are safe with no votes."

"Yes!" some of them said.

"The ones who are safe with one vote are…" Jeep paused. "Pedro and Tai!"

Tai gave off a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Pedro did the same.

"The ones who received two votes are…" JT said. "Ana… for not really doing anything in the challenge…"

"WAAAAH!"

"That's what one of the papers said!"

?

"Kalissa," Thor continued. "For doing nothing in the show besides arguing with Dante."

"Phooey."

"Dante because of the same reason with Kalissa." Tad said.

"WHAT! I HAVE POTENTIAL!" the latter protested.

"No you don't." Obi chuckled. "And Bri for something you said…? Well it says in the paper."

"It's a tie." Jeep announced.

"Which one: a neck tie or a bow tie?"

Jeep glared at Tad. He smiled, and shrugged.

"So here's the gist. We'll each give you an envelope. Open it up, and read what it says in the folded piece of paper. If it says 'safe', well you're safe because duh." Jeep said. "And if it says 'goodbye', you are going to go sayonara. So let's begin!"

Bri, Dante, Kalissa, and Ana were each given an envelope.

"Open it up."

They did so.

"Alright. Read your paper one by one. Ready? Go."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Safe…awesome!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Safe…yes!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Safe… whoo!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Goodbye…?"

"I'm sorry." Obi apologized sympathetically. "Ladies and gentlemen, our twenty-first placer for Total Drama: Best of Both Worlds is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Anastasia."

"B-bye…" Ana sniffed. "WAA-"

Damien ran to her and gave her a big hug before letting her tears out again.

"Shh, don't cry Ana. It's just a game." he assured. "It's just two votes."

"Just two? JUST TWO?!" Ana wailed. "WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Someone shut her up." said a familiar voice.

"CHRIST?" Tad jumped. "I MEAN- CHRIS?!"

"I just came to visit." Chris grinned. "And to get my armchair."

"Aw, how nice!" Jeep smiled (sarcastically). "Everyone, you may all leave now!"

…

…

…

The five hosts and Chris faced the camera.

"So what will happen to Opal, Alysson, and Pedro?" Obi said.

"How will the Cats fare next time?" Tad asked.

"Will the Dogs win again?" says Jeep.

"What will happen to Damien now that Ana's gone?" JT asked.

"And will I ever taste Dixie's infamous tomato juice?" Thor replied.

"Really?" Jeep raised an eyebrow.

"Forget about it." JT grinned. "'Cuz we'll see you all next time in…"

"Total…" says the boys.

"Drama…" says the girls.

"Best…" says Chris.

"Of Both Worlds!" Everyone beamed.

 _*static*_

…

The six left the scene. No one was left in the bonfire, where the third elimination ceremony took place.

Except for Tai.

"Can we go back to the cruise?"

* * *

 **Not to mention but I think this episode had the least confessionals…**

 **JT: And that was our first newcomer for this season going sayonara! Anyway, hey everyone, JT here! (Or you can call me Candela… since I changed my** **name** OBI NOTE: I still will call you Candy...) **Anyway, I took over for Tad since he wasn't feeling well lately, and well we don't want to make this season come into a halt so we all did our best to continue it! I had loads of fun writing this episode. Especially the challenge scene. That came into my mind while I was playing a certain game in my dad's phone so… yep…**

 **Anyway, I got SO NERVOUS about this document! It was already** _ **finished**_ **that time and once I was looking for it in the files and it was not there so I pancaked- er… panicked and searched all over again and I THOUGHT that I would rewrite it but fortunately I found it in the** _ **recycling bin**_ **. At least it wasn't dirty. :X**

' **Bout the commercial break, I didn't know what thing should I do so I did plush toys and cookies. *hides in a corner***

 **PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

 **If you guys didn't notice, I** _ **sort of**_ **changed the way of counting votes, so… the episode becomes more… longer(?).**

 **I have some kind of 'question-of-the-day' for you all:**

 **1\. Who do you think will go home next and why?**

 **That is all! I think Jeep's next for writing in the next episode. After that it's… me again… I think… Oh well. I'm not yet sure but, that's life. So… see you all next time!**

 **By the way, here are the teams:**

 **Dynamite Dogs: Alina, Auzzy, Caeden, Corbin, Dixie, Jacob, Keanu, Nicholas, Rory, Vulture**

 **Crazytown Cats: Alysson, Bri, Damien, Dante, Jaedyn, Kalissa, Nalin, Opal, Pedro, Tai**

 **Eliminated: Gyphon (23rd), Koh (22nd), Anastasia (21st)**

 _ **Obi Notes Time... (Yay me):**_

Thanks, Candy! I appreciate it! And I'm gonna need your cookie recipe...

In case anyone was wondering, the next chapter will be Jeep or Tad, if he feels like he can do it. (I don't want you to do it if you don't want to, Tad).

Thanks for reading, and I will have the next chapter for BvBvB up soon... It's good, I promise


End file.
